The present invention relates to clamp-type hand tools for holding one or more parts, and particularly to clamps of the toggle type.
Various types of clamping tools are well known in the art, and typically they include a fixed arm carrying a fixed jaw and a movable arm carrying a movable jaw, the jaws cooperating to hold a part firmly therebetween. One type of clamping tool is of the pliers or pivoting-jaw type, wherein the movable arm and jaw are pivotally movable relative to the fixed arm or jaw. Another type of clamping tool is a linear clamp, wherein the movable arm and jaw reciprocate along a linear path toward and away from the fixed jaw.
The present invention relates to the latter type of clamping tool. Heretofore, clamping tools of the linear type have been characterized by relatively large and unwieldy construction, which may make it difficult for them to be used in many confined-space applications. For example, many clamps have frames or fixed arm members which project a substantial distance in directions perpendicular to the direction of movement of the movable jaw. Also, such prior clamps typically have adjusting mechanisms for adjusting the distance between the fixed and movable jaws in the clamped condition, and this adjustment is typically accomplished by a screw mechanism which extends variable distances beyond the end of the frame.
Many such prior art clamp tools use a toggle or over-center mechanism for moving the movable jaw to and from and retaining it in its clamped position, and such toggle mechanisms are typically relatively complicated and/or can considerably extend the operating profile of the tool.